The Secrets of Droon
The Secrets of Droon is a fantasy book series by Tony Abbott aimed at elementary school-age children. The series was named by the American Booksellers Association among the top ten books for Harry Potter fans.American Booksellers Association. BookWeb:Pressroom. "Exclusive 'If You Liked Harry Potter, You'll Like...' List From Independent Booksellers." February 29, 2000. http://www.bookweb.org/news/pressroom/3018.html Retrieved January 5 2007. Plot Three children named Eric, Julie, and Neal discover a magical world called Droon in Eric's basement. Throughout the series, they work with a princess, a wizard, a spider troll, and other Droon citizens to defend Droon from the evil sorcerer Lord Sparr. In later books, Sparr is supplanted by a new villain named Emperor Ko, an ancient enemy of Droon. Characters Main characters *Eric Hinkle, or Prince Ungast *Princess Keeah *Julie Rubin *Neal Kroger, or Zabilac Droon citizens *Princess Keeah *Lord Sparr *Kem * Galen the Wizard *Gelna (Galen under a spell of being a female) *Max, the Spider Troll *Khan, King of the Lumpies *Bludge, captain of Ninns *Djambo, leader of Orkins *Mudji, Djambo's great-uncle *Groggles *King Zello and Queen Relna *Emperor Ko *Portentia *The Warriors of the Skorth *Hob, the Mask-Making Imp *Salamandra, mysterious sorceress and self-proclaimed Queen of Shadowthorn (from Pesh, an ancient city in the Upper World). *Urik the Wizard *Queen Zara *Gethwing, an ambitious moon dragon, who serves as the second in command to the evil Emperor Ko. *Shago *Ving *Ming *Anusa *River *Stream *Knights of Silversnow *Jyme *Fefforello *Hoja *Nelag, a clone version of Galen made to take Galen's place when he was off chasing Sparr in Goll. Has an alternate personality to that of Galen. *Silfs *Ortha, queen of Bangledorn *Twee *Woot *Bodo *Vasa *Quill *Saba, Ko's phantom. *Jabbo, pie maker *Batamogi, leader of the Oobja mole people in the Dust Hills. *Augustus Rudolphus Septimus Thum, or known as Thum. *Demither *Prince of Stars *Motli, Otli, Jotli *Dumpella *Duke Snorfo *Wingsnakes *Hakoth-Mal, or known as wingwolves. *Hag-dragons, or known as Haggons. *Old Rolf *Lunk *'Tiny' Smee, or known as Smee. *Krog *Kahfoo, was actually the Orkin's river but Ko charmed it. *Num *Pasha *Queen Hazad, Queen of robbers *Gryndal, leader of hog elves *Soarwings *Marmets *General Plundit *Major Smeed *Nesh Warriors (undead) a.k.a. Yugs *Baggle *Snowfolks Family members *Mr. & Mrs. Hinkle, Eric's parents *Mrs. Kroger, Neal's mother and a librarian List of Books #The Hidden Stairs and the Magic Carpet #Journey to the Volcano Palace #The Mysterious Island #City in the Clouds #The Great Ice Battle #The Sleeping Giant of Goll #Into the Land of the Lost #The Golden Wasp #The Tower of the Elf King #Quest for the Queen #The Hawk Bandits of Tarkoom #Under the Serpent Sea #The Mask of Maliban #Voyage of the Jaffa Wind #The Moon Scroll #The Knights of Silversnow #*Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes #Dream Thief #Search for the Dragon Ship #The Coiled Viper #In the Ice Caves of Krog #Flight of the Genie #*Special Edition 2. Wizard or Witch? #The Isle of Mists #The Fortress of the Treasure Queen #The Race to Doobesh #The Riddle of Zorfendorf Castle #*Special Edition 3. Voyagers of the Silver Sand # Moon Dragon #The Chariot of Queen Zara # In the Shadow of Goll #*Special Edition 4. Sorcerer # Pirates of the Purple Dawn # Escape from Jabar-Loo # Queen of Shadowthorn #*Special Edition 5. Moon Magic #Treasure of the Orkins #Flight of the Blue Serpent #In the City of Dreams #*Special Edition 6. Crown of Wizards #The Lost Empire of Koomba 2009 Lands In the Upper World * The Upper World (our world) * Calibaz * Pesh In Droon * Mikos * Land of the Lumpies * Goll * Doobesh * Ro * Agrah-voor * Mokarto * Tarkoom * Zoop * Fire Frog mountain * Isle of Mists * Rivertangle * Dust Hills * Tortu * Eshku, Five times of Droon's past * Jabar-Loo * Bangledorn Forest * Jaffa City * Kano * Sea Serpent * Dark Lands * Plud * Parthnoop * The Vine Roads * Rongerents * Uncharted Wastelands * Krone * Paraneshi Iceway References External links * Secrets of Droon book series at TonyAbbottBooks.com